Back To The Start
by toomanyfeelsforapotato
Summary: Teddy and Victoire Lupin's children reading back on their parents beginning, taking them back to the start. Light hearted oneshot :3


Clémence rolled about on the floor. 'Bored!' she sighed after running out of ways to annoy Dora whose hair had turned red with irritation.

'Maybe you could actually revise for once, Clem?' Dora sighed, her twin was as wild as she was, but she never knew when to draw the line.

Clémence let out a gasp of mock surprise and poked her sister in the shoulder. 'Revision and me don't go together, Nymphy.' she reminded her sister, only to be showered with a round of 'DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!'

Clem's twin was extremely like her grandmother, the Metaphorphagus abilities, coupled with her intense dislike of her first name. Being able to call her Dora was in itself was an advantage of being her sister, people who called her by her first name used to mysteriously end up in the hospital room with no memory of what happened.

Twirling her silvery hair absent-mindedly she poked Dora with the tip of her wand. Her sister's angry glare brought out the best ideas in her. 'Oh, I know what to do Dora! Tell me a story!'

'A story? C'mon Clem, really? I barely know any to begin with!' The currently blue haired Gryffindor slid off her couch and onto the ground next to her sister.

'Ah, but you stole Mum's diary before we left didn't you? Read out a page from that!' Clémence's amber eyes gleamed with a wild glint and her excitement was contagious.

Soon their brother, Aaron was next to Clémence and was listening intently. Giving in to her immature siblings, Dora randomly picked a page, and as it turned out, it was of the day her father had kissed her mother for the first time.

'Ah, so we're looking at their past now are we? We're going back to the start, where we became a possibility. Wicked!'

She skipped the extremely lovey dovey introduction to the entry which basically consisted of a large number of 'Oh, his eyes were so dreamy!' and 'His hands were rough and calloused, but against my skin they felt like silk!' and of course, the classic 'He's _such _a good kisser!' Making an extremely loud disgusted noise, Dora began reading.

"_So this is how it started. Teddy came up the stairs and his usually blue and elegant hair was a mop of dull blue streaked with brown. If you've been with Teddy as long as I have, you'll know that his hair is blue normally, black when sad, red when angry, pink when embarrassed and brown when tired. I've looked at his perfectly chiseled face (I'm allowed to get fangirly over my current boyfriend!) for so long, that I know where each one of his scars are. A fresh cut slashed across his right cheek and though he tried to cover it up, I knew he wasn't okay. Since Dad was bitten by a werewolf too, I fall sick every full moon, but my condition is nowhere as bad as Teddy'. I pull my over to me and patch up his cut, careful not to hurt him. His hand is still shaking and my hands automatically go over to his. I squeeze them and a little bit of blood rushes back into his pale face. I smile and say, 'You know what? I've got a surprise for you!' Remember how I told you Uncle harry gave James his Cloak? Well, I 'borrowed' it from him today and I used the old passage to Honeydukes. You should have seen the way his eyes lit up when I pulled out a bag of candy. I assumed it'd just be another small gesture to him, something to let him know that I'm there for him, but Teddy said this, 'Victoire Weasley. You utterly perfect girl. You actually care. You know what I am, but you don't let it bother you. You do everything you can to make me feel loved, and make me feel cared for. How can I not love you?' He took my hand and Teddy pulled me close. His hair slowly turning pink, he kissed me. It felt like even if the world crumbled around me, we wouldn't have cared. A slow spreading but cozy feeling warmth crept across my face, slowly spreading from our lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and for as long as our fingers remained entwined and lips against each other's, we didn't care about jealous Nessa Wilson fuming in the corner or Muggleborn Beth whooping and screaming 'OTP!' around the fireplace. We were together, and that's all that mattered."_

Dora closed the book with a thump. The three siblings exchanged a glance and all involuntarily sighed and exclaimed at the same time, 'AW, THEY WERE SO CUTE!' Aaron made up his mind to use the same lines with his girlfriend, and Dora and Clem just sat there, a dreamy expression on their faces.

Giggling away at each other, they soon went to bed, each of them having made up their minds to use the 'utterly perfect' at every possible opportunity and watch their father's hair go as pink as their mother's rapidly blushing face.


End file.
